


Everybody Wins

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Angst, Eventual Threesome, M/M, Multi, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Don gets a surprise when Jackson catches him cheating.....





	Everybody Wins

**Author's Note:**

> With a little time, patience, and understanding, everybody wins.

          Don knew what he was doing was wrong, but it sure as hell felt right at the moment. Especially with Danny crawling all over him, doing things with his mouth and tongue that were slowly driving Don out of his mind. When he couldn’t take it anymore, he rolled Danny over on his back and began to lick the blond open for a serious fuck session.

          Danny begged Don to hurry up and do something, but Don was taking his time, wanting to savor the tightness of Danny’s pretty little ass. Danny was near tears when Don finally slid in, burying his cock to the balls. By the time Don he found his rhythm, Danny was babbling incoherently. He felt as if he were flying, and often wondered why he denied himself this pleasure for so long.

          Danny’s attention was snapped back to reality when Don stopped fucking and simply said “Oh, shit!” Danny turned his head trying to look at Don when he noticed someone in the doorway of the bedroom. When he realized who it was, Danny scrambled to the other side of the bed while frantically searching for his clothes. The figure in the doorway stepped into the room and Don began to speak….

“Jackson…..”

“Hello, Don…..”

“Babe, I swear I can explain…..”

“Don, there’s nothing to explain. After all, I know what I saw…..”

 

          It was then when Danny came out of the ensuite bathroom, pushing his way past Don and looking warily at Jackson as he made his way out of the bedroom. Seconds later, the front door slammed. Jackson left the bedroom and went to the kitchen, pulled two beers from the fridge and sat down to wait for Don.

          Don knew he was stalling, but really wasn’t keen on facing his husband at the moment. He was starting to feel remorse for what he and Danny had been doing. He knew he was in the wrong, and had no clue as to what to do in regards to damage control. He finally gathered the courage to quit fucking around and go face Jackson.

 

          When Don walked into the kitchen, he wasn’t quite prepared for what he found. Jackson was sitting at the table calmly smoking a cigarette and drinking a beer. Don warily made his way to the table and sat down…..

 

“Babe, I want you to know that I’m so sorry about what you saw….

“Donnie, it’s okay…..You’ve actually done me a huge favor.

“I don’t understand…..”

“Don, I promise that you’ll understand once this is all said and done…..”

 

          Jackson got up from the table and got his coat. He told Don he was going out for a bit, and would be back soon. Don sat at the table more confused than ever. How could getting caught fucking your best friend’s pretty little ass be doing your husband a favor? Furthermore, why wasn’t Jackson raising mortal hell? Don and all of his and Jackson’s friends knew Jackson had one hell of a nasty temper, and why wasn’t said temper being directed at Don this very moment?

 

          Jackson went to the one place he knew he would find Danny. When he walked into Kelley’s Bar and Grill, he spotted Danny sitting alone at a table in the back. He made his way to Danny’s table and softly called Danny’s name. Danny’s head snapped up and his eyes got as big as saucers…..

“What are you doing here?”

“I knew I’d find you here, and I wanted to see if you were okay…..”

“What do you care?”

“Danny, buddy, I care a great deal…..you are one of my closest friends, remember?”

“I don’t understand….you caught me fucking around with Don, and you still consider me a friend?”

“I sure do…..”

“Why aren’t you raising hell and threatening me with what you always call ‘a good ole Texas ass-whuppin’?”

“Because , first of all, I’m not mad…..”

“You’re not?"

“No, Danny, I’m not. I know you don’t understand…..Don didn’t understand either…..”

“You’re not even mad at Don?”

“No, Danny…..Listen, I came to find you and ask you if you would come back to the apartment with me so the three of us can work this out. Will you?"

“I guess so…..”

 

          The two men left the bar and headed to Don and Jackson’s apartment. On the way there, Danny’s mind was racing, wondering what was really going. Although he’d seen it for himself, he was still a bit skeptical about Jackson being pissed. Danny honestly felt bad that he’d stabbed one of his good friends in the back, and was wondering why he wasn’t getting his ass royally chewed out by said good friend.

          When the two arrived at the apartment, Danny was relieved to see that Don was alright. Jackson told Danny to have a seat, and that he would be right back. Danny looked over at Don with questions in his eyes, but all Don did was shrug his shoulders as if to say “I have no clue.” Jackson came back in with a beer for each of them and sat down on the sofa.....

“I know this a bit awkward, but it needn’t be. I will say this for the last time…I am not mad about what happened and I do not hold it against either of you…..”

“Jackson, I really don’t understand…..”

“I realize that, Danny, and I fully intend to clear everything up……”

“Babe, I want you to know that I’m grateful that you are taking this so much better than I thought you would……”

“Don, if I had caught you with anyone else, you wouldn’t feel that way!”

“Are you saying that you aren’t flipping out because it was Danny???”

“That’s exactly right!”

“What makes me so special, Jackson?”

“Danny, I’ve always that you were special, and my feelings for you have deepened in the past few months…..”

“What do you mean?”

“Just what I said…..”

“Babe, are you saying that you want Danny?”

“Don, that’s exactly what I’m trying to say. You know that I love you deeply, and nothing can change that……”

“Whoa! Wait just a damn minute here! Jackson, just what are you getting at here?”

“Danny, please be patient and let me finish what I’m trying to say to Don…..”

“Babe, please clear this up…..”

“I’m trying to ….if you fuckers would shut the fuck up for a minute and let me talk!”

 

          Don and Danny got quiet immediately. Jackson’s temper was finally starting to show, and neither man wanted to be the one to bring it all the way out in the open…..

“Okay, guys, here’s the deal…Don, you know that I’ve loved you since the day we met. My love for you has grown over the years and I don’t see anything changing that. However, for some reason, I’ve been seeing Danny in a completely different light for about a month now. It has gotten to the point that I think about Danny a lot, and I was trying to gather up the courage to tell you how I was feeling. I also wanted to ask you about finding out if Danny would be open to the idea of joining us in our relationship…..”

“Babe, are you sure? I’m asking because you know that I’d give you anything you want…..”

“Hey…..guys…..I’m still here…..don’t you want to hear what I have to say?

“Of course we do, Danny! I would like very much to hear your thoughts…..”

“Okay…here goes….this really is a lot to take in, but I want you to know that I’m flattered that you both want me. I need some time to process all this and make a decision. Please understand…..I won’t keep you hanging…..”

“Danny, I understand. Take all the time you need……”

 

          Danny stood up and walked over to Jackson. Jackson stood up from the couch and Danny hugged him tightly. Don walked over to the pair, and Danny turned and hugged his best friend. Danny got his jacket and left the apartment. Don looked at Jackson and said “Babe, we really need to talk…..”

“I know we do, Donnie. I’m sure this was a shock to find out about all of this at once…..”

“Not really, babe. I have to admit that finding out that you and I both have feelings for Danny that go beyond the scope of just friendship was a bit weird, but I think I can handle it…

“What about wanting him to join us?”

“I don’t really have a problem with that. I know that if he decides to take us up on the offer, we are going to need some guidelines and stuff…..”

“I’m not worried about the guidelines too much. I just think we can figure that stuff out as we go along…..”

“Babe, if that’s what you want then I’m all for it……”

“Don, I want to tell you the real reason why I want Danny to join us. It’s because Danny has been fucked over so many times, and I’ve noticed that it’s really bugging him. It seems like every guy he’s gone out with has either used him for his money, cheated on him from the very beginning, or just wanted to use him like he was a human condom. It pisses me off so bad! Donnie, I want Danny to know what it feels like to be really valued, and cherished, and cared for. I want him to feel good about himself again. Donnie, you know that we have so much love for each other, and it wouldn’t hurt us one damn bit to share some of it with Danny. I know you care for Danny because I could see it in the way the two of you were making love. I call it making love because you were treating him the way you treat me in bed.”

“Babe, I know that every bit of what you just said is nothing but the truth, but just remember this…..we have to respect Dan’s decision on this. I’ve seen the very things you mentioned, and it pisses me off too. Dan needs to know that there are people that give a rat’s ass about him…..”

“Donnie, I want Danny to know what it feels like to be really loved….

“Babe, please don’t cry. I promise it’ll be okay…."

 

          Meanwhile, across town, Danny was sitting on his fire escape, chain-smoking, and thinking about what Jackson had said earlier. He still felt bad about betraying Jackson even though Jackson had forgiven him. Then Jackson floored him by making the offer to join he and Don. The ideal definitely appealed to him, but he didn’t want this to end up like so many of the relationships he’d had. In the back of his mind, he knew that his two friends wouldn’t hurt him, but he wanted to make absolutely sure that this was what he wanted. Jackson had told him to take his time, and he was going to do that very thing. As Danny was getting ready for bed, he took a moment to thank the powers that be for giving him another chance with his friend. He vowed to himself that he would do everything he could to prove that Jackson had made the right decision.

 

          A few days later, Jackson and Don were watching the evening news. The weatherman was talking about thunderstorms and Don was grumbling about Mac being pissy about rain washing away evidence. Jackson had gone to the kitchen for something to drink when his cell phone rang. He saw the familiar number and answered immediately. He could barely understand what Danny was saying, and he finally got Danny to slow down and tell him where he was. Jackson told Danny to stay put, and that he was on his way. Don was waiting by the door with their jackets and they went to go pick up Danny.

 

          When the two men finally caught up with Danny, Jackson’s heart nearly broke into pieces. He was soaking wet, disheveled, and in no shape to be out on his own. Don helped Jackson and Danny into the back seat and drove them back to the apartment building. When they got inside, Don went to start the shower, and Jackson calmed Danny to go take said shower. When Danny came out, he was wrapped in Jackson’s thick terrycloth robe. He was trying to quietly creep into the living room when Don softly called his name. He looked over to see Don and Jackson sitting together on the sofa, and he made his way over to sit in one of the chairs facing the sofa. As he sat down, he cleared his throat and began to speak…..

 

“I’m really sorry about the meltdown…..I’ve had a lot on my mind these past few days…”

“That’s an understatement, Danny….With all you’ve had going on at work, I can see why you got a little sideways. I wanted to try and talk to you, but Mac kept me on the move tracking down suspects….”

“I know, Don….it’s been nuts….”

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you guys, but …..”

“It’s okay, Danny, we understand…..”

“Jackson?”

“Yes, Danny?”

“I have something to tell you, and I’m not sure what to say…..”

“Danny, come sit by me and just start at the beginning…..”

“I want you to know that I’ve thought about what you asked me, and I want it….”

“Danny, did you just say you wanted it?”

“I did…I thought about it, and I want to be with you and Don. I want it real bad because I feel like you and Donnie would really care about me…..”

          Don couldn’t tell who was crying harder…Jackson, or Danny. Hell, he was getting teary-eyed himself. He’d had mixed feelings about the deal, but had worked them all out with Jackson’s help and reassurance. It made him happy to see the love of his live letting his best friend cry on his shoulder. Don went to the kitchen to get something to drink for him and the guys, and was glad to see that Danny was starting to calm down some. Don handed out the drinks and sat down on the other side of Danny on the couch. Danny turned and gave Don a quick hug and thanked him for coming to get him in the rain.

          No one said much after that. That was because everyone was tired, and it was getting close to bedtime. It was decided that Danny would sleep on the couch, and Don and Jackson headed toward their bedroom. Once they got in the bed, Don turned the light out and turned over to face Jackson…..

“Hey, babe?”

“Yeah, Don?”

“How do you feel about Danny accepting the offer?”

“I’m fine with it. How do you feel about it?”

“I really like the idea. I’ve been thinking about it, and I think it might do Danny some good to share in what we have.”

“I think you might be right, babe…..”

         Jackson kissed Don goodnight, pulled him onto his arms and drifted off to sleep. Sleep would come later for Danny. He lay there thinking about Jackson and Don and he marveled at the warm feeling in his chest. He wanted this arrangement more than he realized, especially since his two friends came and got him out of the rain with no hassle and no questions. Danny vowed to himself that he would do everything in his power to make sure the guys didn’t regret asking him to join them.

 

>          The next evening when Don and Danny left work, they went by Danny’s place to get Danny some clothes and other things he might need since he decided that he wanted to be with Jackson and Don instead of staying at his place alone. When the guys got to the apartment, they were greeted by wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. Jackson came into the living room and greeted both Don and Danny with a hug and kiss instead of saying hello. Jackson told the two to get washed up because supper was almost ready. After supper, everyone went into the living room. The three men talked for a while and Jackson called Don over to him and began kissing and groping him within an inch of his life. Don drew back to look at Jackson, his eyes full of lust with a tent in his sweats to prove it. He reached for Jackson, and Jackson opened his arms to catch his husband up in a long hug.

 

          Jackson and Don began pulling at each other’s clothes and soon they were standing in front of Danny completely nude. Don motioned for Danny, and he was on his feet instantly. Don told Danny to strip and head to the bedroom. Danny made it to the bedroom in record time with Don and Jackson following close behind. Jackson stopped to look at the sight before him and made Don stop also. Danny was laying on the bed with his cock standing at attention. Jackson walked over to the bed slowly and lay down next to Danny. He reached toward Danny and Danny turned toward him. Jackson began kissing Danny all over and the two were soon joined by Don who decided to lick and suck each man’s leaking cock . Jackson began to moan and begged Don to slow down because he wasn’t ready to cum yet.

 

          Jackson began sucking Danny’s cock and licking his balls. Don took his cue and began to lick his husband open because he knew what was coming next. Jackson reached under the pillow and pulled out a condom and some lube. He rolled the condom down Danny’s length and added a generous supply of lube. Don helped Jackson get into position and watched as his husband slowly inched his way down his best friend’s cock. Don was getting close to coming, and he squeezed the base of his hard cock to stave off his orgasm. He scooted up next to Jackson and began nipping at and licking his nipples in the way he knew Jackson liked it. Danny was amazed at the sensations he was feeling from Jackson’s tight ass. He felt as if his cock were wrapped in wet velvet, and could feel Jackson’s ass getting tighter as his orgasm approached. Jackson reached over to jack Don off, an Danny reached for Jackson’s cock to do the same. Jackson began to moan and move faster up and down Danny’s cock, crying out when he shot streams of cum all over Danny’s chest and neck. Jackson’s ass muscles contracted and Danny was lost in the most intense orgasm he’d ever had. Don began kissing Jackson frantically and shot his cum in Jackson’s hand. Jackson and Don collapsed on the bed and kissed long and slow. Not wanting to leave Danny out, Don pulled him in to the mix and Don and Jackson began kissing Danny too.

          When the three men caught their breath, Danny commented that if things were always this intense, he was definitely in for the long haul. Jackson and Don both laughed and Jackson said “You can bet on it!”

 

The End


End file.
